Porn Games
by Debby-Chan
Summary: Mello preparava-se para mais uma de suas disputas com Near. Mas ele não sabia que esse jogo terminaria "daquele" jeito. Lemon MelloxNear. Betada por ChibiAnne. PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO PARA JANAO Q TE AMO!


Mello esperava ansiosamente o relógio bater as quatro horas

**Porn Games**

Mello esperava ansiosamente o relógio bater às seis horas. Seria naquele dia! Sim, aquele seria o dia em que ele derrotaria Near, estava sentindo! Andava de um lado para o outro em seu quarto, dessa vez Near não iria vencer!

Os dois garotos sempre tiveram uma rivalidade muito grande. Era de se esperar, já que eram o primeiro e o segundo lugar do ranking da famosa instituição para gênios, Wammy's House. Todos de lá eram competitivos, fossem em esportes, jogos de lógica, pintura ou até em videogames.

Mas, para aqueles dois, o primeiro lugar era mais do que importante. Significava quem iria suceder o posto de L, o homem que mais admiravam, mesmo sem nunca tendo o visto ou falado pessoalmente com ele.

Near sempre ficava em primeiro lugar e todos acreditavam que seria o próximo L. Era muito calculista, agia de forma segura e racional. Era muito isolado e achava que os sentimentos só atrapalhavam as investigações.

Já Mello, era o contrário. Era o segundo no ranking e tinha uma obsessão quase doentia por L e por Near.L era seu objetivo e para chegar a ele, precisava passar por Near. Suas táticas eram perigosas e muito arriscadas, jogava sempre numa roleta-russa. Sua excentricidade e seu jeito de deixar levar-se pelas emoções, eram sua marca registrada.

Dos dois, Roger diria que Near parecia mais com L. Isso porque também só o conhecera por meio de uma tela. Na época em que L residia na Wammy's, ele era apenas um professor, não tinha como ficar reparando na personalidade de todos. E todos ali sempre foram muito diferentes do padrão de uma criança normal.

Mas quem conhecesse o detetive, diria que nem um e nem outro se parecia com L. Na verdade, parecia que cada um havia recebido algo dele. Ambos eram excêntricos. Ambos eram inteligentes, mas era ali que começava a se dissipar. L sempre fora cuidadoso com os fatos. Neste requisito, Near ganhava. Mas na hora da ação, L não se importava em agir por conta própria. E aí que Mello se encaixava. Near nunca saía de sua toca, era frágil. L também era fascinado por doces. Mello gostava de chocolates e Near não tinha preferências. Bingo para o loiro. Mas o detetive também não demonstrava seus sentimentos, bem, pelo menos não tanto quanto Mello ou tão pouco quanto Near. Neste último, parecia que os dois meninos eram os extremos de L.

Juntos, Mello e Near eram L. Eram _superiores_ a L.

L era a fusão dos dois. Os dois extremos ficavam em perfeita harmonia juntos, numa substância chamada _MeroNia_.

Mello olhou para o relógio; ainda faltavam quinze minutos. Não agüentou e resolveu ir logo para o quarto de Near, onde iriam fazer o desafio. Pegou alguns chocolates e enfiou-os em uma mochila. Trancou a porta do quarto antes de dirigir-se para o local marcado.

O quarto de Near ficava no final do corredor. Não era muito longe do de Mello, eram cerca de cinco portas de distância. Bateu na porta três vezes e esperou o garoto abri-la.

- Chegou cedo, Mello. – Disse uma voz infantil, abrindo a porta.

Mello revirou os olhos e entrou. O quarto de Near era Exatamente oposto o de Mello. Se a cama de Mello ficasse na direita da janela, a de Near ficava na esquerda. Onde havia chocolates, havia brinquedos.

Near sentou na beira da cama e o observou, entediado. Não gostava muito daquelas competições.

- O que será desta vez, Mello?

- Não sei. Já jogamos todos os meus jogos, pensei que talvez você tivesse algum.

**- **Bem, deve ser bem divertido jogar um jogo de tabuleiro sem nenhum adversário. Tenho que pedir a Roger um para mim.

- Oras seu...! – Mello já ia partir para cima do albino, mas se conteve. Respirou fundo e voltou a falar - Então eu já volto, vou pegar algum com o Matt... Espero que ele não tenha só videogames.

Mello saiu do quarto, batendo a porta revoltado. Near pegou uma mecha de cabelo brincando de maneira bem autista. Não tardou muito para Mello voltar com um jogo debaixo de seus braços. Jogou a caixa no chão e apontou para Near.

- Hoje eu te venço, baixinho! Nesse aqui eu sempre venço! – Desafiou, sentando-se no chão e abrindo a caixa do jogo. Near sentou-se de frente para Mello e observava os peões delicadamente trabalhados. O loiro terminou de arrumar o tabuleiro e começou a explicar o jogo.

-... Entendeu?

- Sim.

- Então vamos tirar no par ou ímpar para ver quem joga primeiro. Par!

- Ímpar.

Fecharam o punho e no "_já"_ os dois jogaram as mãos para baixo revelando o número. Dera no total um número ímpar.

-... Você primeiro.

Near pegou os três dados e jogou-os no tabuleiro. Mello adiantou-se para ver os números antes, abriu a boca para dizer algo e empalideceu.

O albino estranhou e foi ver o resultado. Os dados não continham números e sim uns desenhos e palavras um tanto... Depravadas.

- Por que você quer jogar esse tipo de jogo comigo, Mello? – Near corou um pouco e se afastou voltando a se sentar, com certa distância. "sempre vence, hein Mello?" pensou.

- PRO INFERNO! Que tipo de coisa o Matt acha que está comprando...? – Mello berrou, _muito_ envergonhado. Provavelmente, Near estaria pensando que ele queria fazer alguma coisa com ele e Mello definitivamente não queria ficar conhecido como "o garoto dos dados pornôs".

Mello desviou o olhar, furioso. Near ficou um pouco envergonhado com o que acontecera, mas... Sentira algo no seu peito que não era vergonha. O que era? Near sempre sabia o que sentia, mas agora ele estava estranho. Sentiu que a única maneira de descobrir seria continuar o jogo.

Fitou os dados por um segundo vendo o que havia escrito neles. Engatinhou até Mello e pôs suas duas mãos por debaixo da blusa do loiro, que se assustou com o contato repentino.

- Ne-near! O que você pensa que está fazendo??! – Gaguejou assustado. Com uma das mãos, agarrou a de Near e a outra deste parou de massagear seu peito.

- A nossa disputa. Nós nunca desistimos de um jogo. Quem desiste primeiro perde, não é mesmo?

Mello engoliu em seco. Fazia bastante sentido, mas ambos eram garotos e jovens! Como eles iriam...?

- Você, por acaso, sabe como jogar isso? – Perguntou.

- É só fazer o que os dados mostram, não é? No caso, em um está escrito "peito masculino" e no outro "massagear". No nosso caso, só não iremos utilizar o dado feminino. Quem desistir do jogo primeiro ou simplesmente errar o "pedido", perde.

Mello parou para raciocinar. Near não iria agüentar por muito tempo, era uma ótima oportunidade para vencê-lo.

O loiro olhou para sua mão. A Afrouxou deixando ficar de mãos dadas ao albino e, em seguida, largou-a.

Near sentiu um arrepio durante o pequeno segundo em que suas mãos ficaram dadas com as de Mello delicadamente. Nada de agressividade ou repugnância.

Colocou sua mão de volta debaixo da camisa do loiro e massageou o peitoral. Mello estava um pouco envergonhado, não queria gemer para Near, mas seria difícil.

- Mello... Sabe quando tem que parar? – perguntou, meio encabulado. Não sabia se era com o fato do que estava fazendo ou se era por ter de precisar fazer uma pergunta.

- Não, mais acho que já é o suficiente.

Near tirou suas mãos da blusa de Mello e sentou-se novamente.

Era a vez de Mello jogar os dados. Meio hesitante, pegou os dados de uma vez e jogou-os.

- "Pescoço" "morder". – Sorriu maliciosamente. Teria sua vingança.

Near aproximou-se para ler, mas antes de conseguir fazer qualquer coisa, Mello já voara em seu pescoço. Near tentou relaxar, mas não conseguiu, Mello alternava entre mordiscadas inocentes e mordidas fortes. Deu uma um pouquinho mais embaixo, na junta entre o pescoço e o ombro.

- Hum...

Mello assustou-se e parou as carícias ao ouvir o gemido do albino. Near o olhou corado, mas sem vergonha.

- Gosta daqui, Near? – Perguntou Mello, com um sorriso safado, voltando a morder seu rival naquela mesma área.

-Nhm... _Acho_ que... já está bom... – Falou, sem impedir que o loiro continuasse.

Mello deu mais uma mordiscada e afastou-se enfim. Near tocou no lugar onde o loiro lhe fizera gemer. Apesar de não ver, ficara uma pequena marca avermelhada no local.

- Não liga, isso deve sair ainda hoje, eu não mordi muito forte.

- Minha vez. – Cortou Near, pegando os dados. – Onde está o outro?

- Não sei, devo ter chutado quando fui... Ali! – Apontou para o dado que estava a uns metros dos dois.

Near engatinhou novamente para pegar. Mello analisou as pernas do menor quase que instantaneamente. Queria que chegasse novamente sua vez para...

E quando olhou de volta, Near já lançara os dados. O loiro enrubesceu ao ver "pernas" e "lamber".

- O que deu? – Perguntou Near, que lançara os dados um pouco longe.

- Pernaselamber. – Disse muito rápido, pelo constrangimento.

Near desistiu de perguntar e foi até os dados ver melhor. Leu a escrita na base do dado e voltou para seu lugar.

Mello olhou para Near esperando ele agir, mas o mais novo só o olhava como se esperasse _ele _agir.

- É a sua vez ainda, ou quer desistir? – Near o encarou e foi até o loiro pondo a mão no zíper de sua calça e abaixando.

- Pensei que quisesse tirar a calça sozinho, achei que ficaria envergonhado.

O loiro viu o menor abaixando o zíper e segurando no cós de sua calça um pouco... Tenso. Afastou as mãos de Near e terminou de abrir a própria calça.

- Deixa que eu tiro. – Mello puxou as calças terminando de tirá-las e jogando-as na cama do albino. Near observava tudo sem notar que estava um pouco concentrado nas pernas do loiro. Mello sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe as partes baixas agora expostas ao vento frio que vinha da janela.

Near, que observava cada detalhe, levantou-se e fechou a janela, logo fazendo o ar ficar um pouco mais quente.

- ...

Mello não sabia se agradecia ou não, por fim decidiu nada dizer. Near lembrou-se que ainda não "jogara". Ficou em frente ao loiro abaixando-se de modo a ficar de quatro para então, lamber a coxa de Mello.

Este simplesmente se conteve ao máximo, não queria e não iria gemer para o seu rival. Para ele, só isso já seria o fim do jogo.

Near mudou a perna e dessa vez encostou seus lábios na pele arrepiada – não mais pelo frio, e sim pelo contato – de Mello. O loiro não conseguia pensar em como aquele baixinho estava fazendo-o ficar daquele jeito.

"Não posso... Não posso... É-é difícil".

Mello já estava quase surtando com aquilo, quando Near voltou para seu lugar, limpando sua boca.

O loiro ainda se recompunha daquilo e após um grande suspiro pegou os dados e jogou-os. Olhou para ver o resultado dando um sorriso malandro.

- O que deu aí, Me-? – E antes mesmo que pudesse terminar de dizer algo, Mello o empurrara fazendo-o deitar no chão. Near o olhou curioso com o que tinha saído.

Mello o prensava contra o chão e começara a desabotoar botão por botão da camisa social do garoto. Near apenas limitava-se a observar.

Logo sua blusa já estava aberta, mas Mello não deu nem ao trabalho de tirá-la por completo. Olhou para o rosto de Near, curioso com o que ele faria. Esgueirou-se para perto do ouvido do menor e disse sussurrando:

- "peito" e "chupar". Minha vingança será como chocolate.

- Cuidado – Disse o albino, vendo o loiro ir em direção ao seu mamilo esquerdo. - lembre-se que também existe o chocolate amargo.

Se Mello estava pensando em ir devagar no início, descartou a hipótese em última hora. Deu uma bela mordida, arrancando um gemido alto de Near, que, só não arqueou as costas pelo peso que havia sobre si.

Como ele gemia assim, tão livremente? Mello estava um tanto indignado com o fato dele não estar se esforçando como ele estava. Near não estava se importando com aquilo, e isso deixou Mello apenas mais confuso e vermelho.

- Acho que isso quer dizer que foi doce. – Mello disse, desafiador. Continuou agora apenas mordiscando o peitoral infantil de Near, deixando um rastro avermelhado. Por fim, deu um último chupão fazendo o albino fechar os olhos, tentando-se acalmar.

Mello então finalmente saiu de cima do outro. Olhou para os dados. Rapidamente os pegou como se esperasse para dá-los a Near. Bem, Mello queria se vingar e não seriam apenas beijos no peito que fariam ele se sentir melhor.

Near levantou-se e pegou os dados das mãos do loiro. Arremessou-os, porém se decepcionou um pouco com o que caíra.

- Orelha e morder. – disse mais para si do que para Mello. Tediosamente foi até Mello. Apoiou uma mão em seu ombro direito e com a outra afastou as mechas de cabelo que tampavam sua orelha.

Mello sentiu a respiração calma e quente de Near perto de si. Fechou os olhos e sentiu os dentes do pequeno morderem seu lóbulo docemente. Aquela delicadeza... Digna daquele rosto inocente. Lentamente, foi subindo as mordiscadas e passando as carícias para a outra orelha. E com um toque final, mordeu-a serrando os dentes.

- Nm... – Mello abaixou a guarda e gemeu rouco. Ambos surpreenderam-se, não esperavam que aquela pequena carícia na orelha fizesse Mello gemer.

Near sorriu e largou-se do loiro, que evitava olhares. Enrolou uma mecha de cabelo fazendo o loiro irritar-se.

Mello pegou os dados e jogou-os com força, o que parece que não ajudou muito. "boca" e "lamber". Droga! Mello queria apenas que saísse algo que assustasse Near e o fizesse desistir, mas só estavam vindo coisas tão... Pequenas.

Colocou suas mãos na perna do albino e lambeu de leve os lábios dele. Lambeu-o mais uma vez e encerrou sua rodada.

_"Só?"_ Near pensou ao ver o loiro se afastar. Decepcionou-se. Mas o que estava havendo com ele para ficar triste por isso? Estranho. Muito estranho.

Near foi para sua vez. Jogou os dados torcendo por algo "maior". Leu os dados com certa ansiedade. Mello estava se preparando para o pior, quando Near vagarosamente puxou a gola de sua blusa um pouco para baixo e deu-lhe um beijo em seu pescoço. Deu-lhe mais três beijos bem molhados. Mello fechara os olhos e sentia apenas os beijos do outro e, depois dos quatro beijos apenas, a respiração quente e pausada.

Near distanciou-se, encarando Mello. Sentiu algo em seu peito. Porque estava tão esquisito naquele dia?

Mello também não parecia se sentir normal. Por que aquela situação a que se encontrava não o fazia sentir desconfortável?

A cada rodada que passara, parecia que a quantidade de palavras diminuía e as expressões de Near aumentavam. E até Mello parecia mais calmo.

- Sua vez, Mello. – Near disse, após alguns momentos de silêncio. O loiro acordou para a vida e pegou os dados. Jogou-os. Mello sentiu um grande arrepio passar por sua espinha ao ler. Near corou um pouco e encarava os dados um tanto... Nervoso.

- Quer desistir, Mello? – perguntou para o loiro afim de saber se ele iria ou não continuar. Pela cara pálida, parecia que não.

- ... – Mello não esperava por algo tão... Bem, ainda não tinha pensado muito bem nessa parte e tinha de ser logo ele o primeiro a dar esse grande passo?! – É claro que não. Eu vou vencê-lo, Near.

Near se segurou para não demonstrar a raiva que lhe surgiu. "Vencer", é? Ele iria ver.

O albino levantou-se e abaixou sua calça junto com sua roupa íntima. Estava um pouco... Desprotegido. Sentou-se de seu jeito típico esperando pelo movimento de Mello.

O loiro sentiu o volume em sua roupa íntima crescer. Enrubesceu, tentando controlar seus instintos. Não, Near definitivamente não poderia vê-lo assim. Suspirou e, tomando coragem, foi até o menor que apoiou as mãos ao chão. Mello abriu as pernas de Near, que fechara os olhos instintivamente. Agradeceu por ele ter feito isso, não gostaria que o tivesse visto com aquela cara de bobo ao vê-lo ir fazer aquilo.

Abaixou sua cabeça e roçou seu lábios ao membro de Near, que tremeu de leve. Mello colocou a ponta um pouco em sua boca e... Tinha de chupar. Mas... Não conseguiu. Afastou-se de Near, vermelho e com a boca meio aberta. Perdera.

Near abriu os olhos e encarou Mello naquele estado de dar dó. Fizera tudo aquilo para então perder? Era assim? Até _nisso_ Near vencera?

O mais novo olhou os dados e viu as duas faces. _Chupar_. Mello apenas beijara de leve, não tinha concluído toda a tarefa e, pelo que parecia, não tinha a intenção de tentar novamente.

Near pegou os dados. Não podia deixar assim. Não podia acabar daquele jeito. – Minha vez. - Arremessou-os enquanto Mello o olhava, chocado. Ele estava dando uma chance ou simplesmente achava que era só para beijar? Não ligou, afinal, tinha mais uma chance de vencer.

Mello sentira algo por Near, não sabia o que era. Sentira que ele fizera aquilo de propósito, queria que fosse por isso. Viu os dados e então virou-se com um sorriso para o baixinho.

Near retribuiu o sorriso e jogando seus braços por cima de seus ombros, beijou-lhe com volúpia. Mello abriu sua boca e aquele tornou-se um beijo... Apaixonado? Cheio de... Luxúria, talvez? Parecia um daqueles beijos de filmes. Near então deu-lhe uma mordiscada nos lábios. Mello surpreendeu-se. Sua rodada era apenas beijo, não podia mordiscar... Os dois perderam?

Pela falta de ar e talvez por já ter dado tempo suficiente para a rodada acabar, separaram-se, ofegantes. Near observou seu próprio membro excitado com tudo aquilo. Mello finalmente recuperou seu fôlego.

- Acabou o jogo. Empate. – Disse, procurando sua calça com o olhar. Ficara um pouco decepcionado por não vencer, mas era com certeza melhor do que perder.

Near estremeceu. Acabaria este jeito? Ele ficaria daquele jeito, sem ter uma "_satisfação_"?

- Podemos continuar... – Near jogou os dados e aproximou-se, infantilmente. Não deixaria aquilo acabar daquele jeito. Olhou para os resultados e sorriu. Enlaçou o pescoço do mais velho e com a outra mão apalpou seu membro, adentrando na roupa íntima. Começou então a massagear de leve fazendo Mello gemer seu nome.

- Né-nearr...huum...Pa-pare..nhm – Mello não agüentou e deixou escapar uns gemidos. Já estava excitado demais para agüentar calado e não tinha certeza que não queria fazer aquilo. Estava começando a achar que até gostaria de experimentar aquilo... Com Near.

O mais novo parou, pensando que talvez ele não quisesse aquilo. Afinal, Mello sempre falava que os dois eram rivais e que ele o odiava.

- Você tem de entender uma coisa. _Se_ rolar algo entre nós, **eu** tenho de ficar por cima. – Mello impôs olhando o garoto cheio de desejo. Retirou a mão branca de Near de dentro de sua cueca e deu-lhe uma mordida no lóbulo, fazendo-o arrepiar-se. Desceu um pouco a boca lembrando-se do ponto fraco do albino. Deu-lhe um chupão entre a curva do pescoço e do ombro, arrancando um gemido, seguido de um suspiro.

- Humm, Me-llo... _Ah_... – Mello sentiu Near agarrar-lhe as costas e, em seguida, beijar-lhe de forma voraz.

Near saboreava cada pedaço da boca do loiro, que tinha gosto de chocolate. Nunca soubera como era bom aquele gosto tão doce feito de cacau. A mistura de Mello e chocolate então, só lhe davam mais prazer. A formula perfeita. Enroscavam suas línguas, aprofundando cada vez mais aquele beijo.

Pararam só para recuperar o fôlego. Respiravam pesadamente, mas, mal Mello conseguira normalizar sua respiração e Near já estava tirando sua camisa. Jogou-a para longe lambendo os mamilos do loiro, que passava as mãos pelas suas costas até que apertara suas nádegas de um jeito safado.

Near corou e parou as carícias para encarar o rosto de Mello. Este o olhou e deitou-o no chão, encarando o corpo branco com algumas partes meio avermelhadas.

- Mello... – Near sentiu seu coração saltitar.

- Uma obra de arte. – O loiro reuniu coragem para então fazer o ato a que se sucedeu. Near queria aquilo e ele também. Mello abaixou-se abocanhando o membro de Near, fazendo o garoto arquear as costas. Sugava forte o membro do albino, arrancando-lhe gemidos lânguidos.

- Nhmmmm... Me-mello...Hum.. – Near apoiou suas mãos na cabeça do loiro, empurrando-a mais para si. O loiro tirou então o sexo de Near de sua boca e apertou um pouco forte.

- E então, Near?

- Hmm... Então o quê? – perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior. Ele tinha de torturá-lo?

- O que quer que eu faça? – Mello dera uma lambida na ponta de seu membro, em seguida. Parou e esperou pela resposta do albino.

- Pode... hm... Parar de me torturar? – Near já não estava mais agüentando. Mello apenas se deliciava com a situação. Beijou o membro do garoto e soltou-o.

- Fale _exatamente_ o que quer que eu faça.

Near não resistiu.

- Mello... Pode por favor, me chupar logo, droga?!

- Ok... – Mello deu um chupão em Near, e ouviu-o gemer alto. Agarrara as madeixas loiras e quando o loiro lambeu e deu uma leve sugada na ponta se seu membro, sentiu que estava no clímax.

Mello sentiu aquele líquido pastoso sob seus lábios e deu um sorriso. Near encarava Mello, respirando pesadamente. O loiro foi até ele e beijou-lhe serenamente. Near passou suas mãos por cima dos ombros, enlaçando seu pescoço e aprofundando o beijo. Sentia o leve gosto de seu sêmen nos lábios de Mello e isso só o excitava mais.

- Ne-near... Hmm... Você é muito bommm...

- Mel-lo... Eu... nhm...

O loiro passou a mão pela entrada de Near, lhe causando um arrepio de prazer. Near o olhou e deu um sorrisinho tímido.

- Você quer, Near? – Mello perguntou, lambendo e dando uma mordiscada em sua orelha.

- _Sim_... – Near gemeu abraçando Mello.

O mais velho passou sua mão pelos vestígios de sêmen e adentriy um dedo. Near se contraiu, sentira uma dor aguda. Percebendo o receio do albino, Mello lhe deu um selinho sendo em seguida agarrado pelo menor. Ao sentir que Near já estava acostumado com um, acrescentou o segundo dedo causando um gemido de dor e logo o de prazer.

-Ah... Ah, Mellooo...hm... –Near começava a se acostumar com aquelas sensações. Eram boas, apesar da dor. Mas valia a pena. Logo Mello introduziu o terceiro dedo, fazendo Near gemer alto. O loiro então os retirou para pouco depois entrá-los novamente, repetindo até Near se acostumar.

- Near, vou entrar agora... – O menor sorriu e deu-lhe um beijo.

_- Eu sou todo seu, Mello._

O loiro se posicionou e entrou no ânus de Near devagar. Não queria que o outro se machucasse, ainda era pequeno para fazer essas coisas. Cuidadosamente, entrou todo seu membro, Near apertava-lhe as costas, Mello até sentia as unhas o cortando.

- Calma...

- hum... – Near começava a relaxar à medida que se acostumava com aquelas sensações. Puxou o loiro para um beijo ardente e nem sentiu quanto este retirou seu membro e inseriu-o novamente. Aquela dor que sentira antes agora se tornara prazer, e Mello fazia aquilo ser muito melhor.

- Hmm.... Me-llo...Ahmm... – Gemeu Near ao sentir uma mordida do loiro em seu pescoço.

Mello começou então a fazer o movimento do vai-e-vem, ainda devagar, aumentando a velocidade conforme Near começava a se acostumar. O albino agarrou-lhe os ombros, gemendo palavras que não sabia identificar. Faltava pouco para que Mello marcasse Near por completo, deixasse a marca de que ele o pertencia e a mais ninguém. Ele era possessivo com _suas_ coisas, Near já se entregara e agora ele podia fazer qualquer coisa. _Qualquer coisa_.

- Nhmmm... – Mello gemeu, ao pensar no que os dois fariam juntos. Near percebeu o gemido pervertido que o loiro soltara e lambeu-lhe a bochecha.

- O que você está...Huum.. Pensando, Mello? Nhmm...

- No que faremos depois. Mas, preocupe-se com isso mais tarde.

- Eu queria sab... Nhmmmm.. Ahmm...

Mello aumentara o ritmo, já estava exausto, faltaria pouco para chegar ao ápice. Sentiam seus gemidos cada vez mais altos e duradouros.

O loiro deu uma estocada um pouco mais profunda, chegando ao seu êxtase.

- Huuuummm Me-Mellooow nhmmm... – Near arqueou as costas puxando-o para si.

- Aahhmm Neearr...

Chegaram ao seu clímax juntos, gozando pela primeira vez justamente com que nunca imaginariam.

Mello se retirou caindo ao lado de Near. O ar parecia faltar aos dois, mas mesmo assim conseguiram forças para um último beijo. Em alguns minutos, suas respirações já haviam voltado ao normal, mas a exaustão demorava a passar.

- Mello.

- Quê?

- ... Quem venceu? – Mello pareceu se incomodar. Aquilo tinha sido considerada uma outra rodada, não tinha? Então... Quem teria vencido? Near achava que o mais lógico seria quem ficasse por cima afinal. Mello teria ganhado.

- Ninguém.

Near relaxou mais nos braços de Mello. Essa era a resposta que queria. Não que se importasse com o resultado, mas mostrara que o loiro também não se importava.

- Precisamos jogar este jogo mais vezes, Mello.

- Eu não gosto de repetir jogos, Near, você sabe.

O albino entristeceu-se. Então tinha acabado?

- Mas, na próxima podemos jogar strip pôquer, que tal?

O menor deu um largo sorriso e beijou-lhe com tudo. Tudo o que ele ocultara em toda sua vida, todos os sentimentos que não tivera, tudo de uma forma que mostrasse o quanto ele o amava.

- Eu acho que te amo, Mello.

- Que engraçado vir um "acho" de você, Near. Pois eu tenho certeza.

O loiro levantou-se e pegou o albino pelo colo. Colocou-o na cama e se deitou também. Afinal, aquele jogo tinha sido o mais doce de todos.

**N/a**

**Primeiro: Espero que a Janao goste mais do que todos, porque esta fic é de presente para ela °u° Te amo, amiga linda x3 FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO 8D**

**Segundo: Agradecimentos MEGAespeciais a duas pessoas:**

**-A Raayy que batizou a fic e recebeu o grande titulo de "madrinha da fic" qqqq**

**-E ao Dog, por ter levado os dadinhos dele pra pump e ter me deixado ficar analisando eles (uy) q**

**Bem, infelizmente eu não consegui me lembrar de todas as 'ações' e todas as 'partes' que tinham nos dadinhos do Dog, mas eu consegui improvisar n.n **

**Espero que tenham gostado °-° é meu primeiro lemon e queria deixar vocês com água na boca e.e –espancada-**

**Ta, isso é uma prova de que eu NÃO sei escrever lemon, para todos que já me pediram um em outras fics ò.o**

**REVIEWS? 8D**


End file.
